Chronic compression neuropathy, also referred to as nerve compression syndrome or entrapment neuropathy, is a condition caused by pressure on a single nerve. This condition is currently treated through the surgical release of the compressive tissue. However, the response to surgical treatment is unpredictable, especially in nerves deemed to have un-recordable conduction velocity. Systemic administration for this indication has not been attempted. Thus, while repair of transected or severed nerves has been a major focus of study, little has been done to improve the repair of crushed or compressed peripheral nerves.